Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch display and a manufacturing method thereof.
In the recent ten years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are developed rapidly and achieve a great improvement on screen size, display quality and the like. Furthermore, the LCDs have the advantage of small volume, low energy consumption, low radiation, and etc., and thus prevail in the flat panel display market.
In a liquid crystal display, a touch display is an important device integrating the function of an input terminal and an output terminal. As small and light handheld devices such as the phone (trademark) manufactured by Apple Inc. was put into market, the demand for the touch display is increasing. A touch display can be typically formed by imposing a touch screen on a display screen, that is, two screens are manufactured for forming the touch display, and thus the manufacture cost is increased.